SHK
by NanaKenopsia
Summary: Shino y Kiba están en misión. Neji convence a Hinata para ir a Suna para un fiesta. Sus dos novios vuelven de mision y deciden ir tambien a Suna porque les apetece ver a su novia.


\- OOC

Pareja: Kiba x Hinata x Shino. Si no te gusta esta pareja o algunos de estos personajes por favor elige leer otro fanfic.

El español no es mi primer idioma. Puede que tenga faltas a veces. Pido disculpas desde ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

La verdad no sabía porque habia ido a parar en Suna junto con sus amigos. Ya sabía que los chicos se querían volver a ver, pero la verdad a ella no le apetecía demasiado estar hasta las tantas de la madrugada para hablar de cosas que no le apetecía, y mas ver al mejor amigo de Neji borracho y llamando a su llama de la juventud junto a una TenTen que intentaba tirarse a su primo sobre la mesa. Pero bueno, ahí estaba en su habitación de hotel. La verdad que, Gaara se había lúcido con la habitación que le dio.

La habitación no era inmensa, el tamaño era perfecto para hacerla sentirse como en casa. Un lugar placentero para disfrutar de tres días llenos de fiesta, alcohol y mucho desenfreno de todo tipo por parte de sus compañeros masculinos. Bueno, sus amigas tampoco son santas en ese asunto. Eso lo tenia bien claro, ya lo vivió una vez. El ventanal iba desde un pared hasta la otra pared y dejaba ver el bonito y rojizos atardecer de eso lugar. Las cortinas era de un color blanco puro, como la nieve en el primer día de invierno, cuando nadie la había tocado aún. La cama daba la espalda al ventanal que tenía en la habitacion y al lado estaban la mesitas de noche, todo de color blanco. La pared izquierda tenia una puerta negra y justo al lado un armario en la pared. Y la pared derecha estaba tapada por un espejo de una sola pieza.

-Por que poner un espejo tan grande? se cuestionó. Me va a dar mareo verme tanto, pero bueno.. La verdad, es que no podia pedir algo mejor.

Dejo su maleta en armario y saco sus cosas para ponerlas en el armario. Lo bueno es que tenia la habitacion solo para ella, a diferencia de los otros que tenian que compartir.

-Me apetece tomar un baño..

El baño era pequeña, pero practico. Tenia una tina donde seguramente podria caber ella y alguien mas. Necesitaba sentir la agua en su piel, la arena que habia en el aire le producía una pequeña irritación en la piel y tenia un palpable dolor de cabeza. Pero se podia quitar la irritación con un buen baño y una crema hidratante. El dolor de cabeza era otra cosa, tenia que buscar una farmacia.

-Y si no salgo esta noche? Tengo fiebre.. Ugh, Neji-nii seguramente dirá "Hinata-sama es mi deber cuidarla. Me quedare con usted hasta que se recupere".. Bah..

Se mete en el agua y siente como todos sus músculos se relajan en cuestión de segundos. Ella no necesitaba de una noche de copas para sentirte bien. La verdad es que habia venido porque su primo la quería sacar de su monótona vida. Su familia y amigos no sabían que habia aplicado para Ambu y que habia conseguido pasar las pruebas junto con los dos otros integrantes del Team 8. Tenia una cicatriz un poca mas arriba del seno izquierdo para recordarle las pruebas y lo ingenua que podia ser aveces. Ahorra ya no eran el Team 8, eran Team Komorabi.

_-Que mal que no nos habian asignado en conjunto esta vez. Pero ellos tenían una mision que duraba tres semanas y yo ya me estaba aburriendo.. No creo que se van a enfadar conmigo por estar aqui.. Han pasado dos semanas y hice algunas misiones para pasar el rato.. Pero me faltan tanto. Que mal, me sentí tan sola que Neji me convenció para venira esta estúpida reunión._

Había tenio mas de una noche apasionada con los últimos dos en una que otra ocasión. Los habia probado por separado, pero lo que mas la llenaba eran los dos besandola, acariciandola y dándole todo el amor que sus almas podian tener. Y en algún momento ya eran una pareja. No sabía que reacciones podian tener los clanes, pero en este momento no le podía importar menos. Habían ahorrado para poder comprar una casa en La Aldea Oculta de los Granizos, muy lejana de La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Muy difícil de encontrar. Era una casa moderna de dos plantas, el la primera planta se encontraban: un salon que daba en la cocina, una baño pequeño y un dojo. La segunda planta tenía cuatro habitaciónes, cada una con baño propio, pero ellos utilizaban solo uno cuarto. Aveces iban allí después de alguna misión que terminaban mas rápido y ella se dejaba amar por los dos hombres que siempre habían sido sus pilares para seguir en vida. Eran una pareja anormal para el resto, normal para ellos.

Despues de tomar el baño se puso una crema hidratante con un ligero olor a naranja. Esta era la preferida de Kiba, siempre se metía en el baño para ponérsela el y lo que pasaba despues nos lo podemos imaginar. Se puso unas bragas de encaje, negras y un brallete a juego. Salió del baño para ponerse un kimono totalmente negro y un obi rojo sangre. Este era el mismo que llevaba cuando se entrego por primera vez a sus mejores amigos, actualmente novios.

_-Vuelvan pronto y bien.. Los necesitó.._

Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y se dejó caer en los brazos del Morfeo, se sentía tan cansada que ya le daba lo mismo seguir fingiendo que era una niñata tímida y sumisa. Si alguien venía a cogerla para bajar a la fiesta lo mataría.

* * *

-Quiro verla de una puta vez, joder.

-Gaara dijo que tenia la habitacion 232, pero que no tenía otra llave.

-Que excusa mas barata. Seguro no nos quiere cerca. Mi oler no me engaña, esta interesado en ella.

El perro ladro, dandole de entender que estaba de acuerdo con su dueño.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Esta es la puerta.

-Que raro, no responde. Siento su olor detrás de la puerta, esta en la habitacion. Su respiración es un poco irregular.

-Mis insectos me han informado que duerme. Parece que también tiene fiebre. Sera mejor entrar.

-Aveces siento que tiene razón, somos demasiado sobreprotectores. Dame unos minutos.

Kiba era el mejor de los tres en abrir cualquier tipo de cerradura, en menos de dos minutos y avecees eso tiempo era demasiado.

-Lo único que me importa es que este bien y felíz, asi qué utilizaré todos mis métodos para asegurarme de eso. Mi intuición me dice que piensas igual.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Ya está, entremos de una puta vez.

Los dos entraron, se sentaron en la cama y cada uno se acostó a un lado, quedándose Hinata en medio de ellos. Se veía radiante en ese kimono que tantos recuerdos les traía, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre no los dejaba disfrutas en totalidad de ella. Aburame puso la mano en la frente de ella, para ver que tan alta era la fiebre que se había colado en el cuerpo de su amada.

-No es muy alta, pero tiene que estar muy cansada si no se ha despertado cuando hemos entrado. Suele tener un sueño muy ligero.

-Ya.. Creo que tengo una medicina en mi mochila, pero tendremos que despertala.

Kiba acaricia la mejilla de la chica, el tacto con su piel fina le hacia vibrar de emoción, pero lo que le hacia perder la cabeza era ese olor particular a naranjas. Pensaba en el. Shino se levanto en un codo y besó la mano de la chica. Su mano era tan pequeña en la suya que lo impulsaba siempre a cuidarla. Sabía de lo que era capaz Hinata, pero le gustaba protegerla, no quería verla golpeada. Su aura pura siempre tenía que brillar y el junto a Kiba se habian jurado protegerla sin importarles morir.

-Ah..

-Hime, estamos de vuelta. Tienes fiebre, por favor despierta para tomar la medicina.

Ella abrio sus ojos lentamente.

-Shino-kun.. Kiba-kun.. Que? Y vuestra misión?

Intentó incorporarse para abrazarlos. Shino vio su intención y nego con su cabeza dándole de entender que no hacia falta.

-La hemos acabando mas rápido de lo esperado. Y cuando llegamos vosotros ya estaban en camino de llegar aquí.

-Nos apetecía mucho verte, Hina-hime. Y sabemos que no te apetece estar aquí, así que hemos venidó para hacerte compañía.

-Mis amores..

-Shh.. Sabemos que tienes fiebre. Ven, te ayudó a tomar la medicina.

Shino la ayudo a sentarse y ella pego su espalda con el torso de este, que imediatamente la rodeo en sus brazos. Se sentía un poco débil y mareada. El clima de ese lugar era horrible para sus gustos. Kiba se puso delante de ella y le tendió un frasco pequeño de color marrón. Olía a menta y limon, pero sabia que el sabor era de lo mas asqueroso. Se lo había tomado demasiado en esa vida.

-De un solo trago! le advirtió Kiba.

-Fácil decirlo, cielo..

Y se lo tomo, todo. Sentia como le ardía la garganta y en su boca aun se sentía ese horrible sabor. Kiba le beso la coronilla al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Ya pasó. Que tal si te vuelves a dormir, Hime?

-No.. Mejor vamos a hablar de vuestra mision? No estáis heridos, no?

-Hinata, se que quieres hablar con nosotros, pero estas enferma. Mañana hablamos, te lo prometo! Que tal si vuelves a acostarte?

Hinata hizo un puchero. Sabia que aveces podia conseguir todo lo que quería, pero nu cuanda se trataba de su salud. Kiba la miro y empezó a reír. Acuno su cara con las manos y se aproximó para darle un beso tierno. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, los habia echado de menos. Kiba metio la lengua el la boca de la chica, necesitaba un poca mas de ella. No le importaba nisiquiera el sabor a esa medicina. Se separó lentamente de ella y unió su frente con la suya. La fiebre siempre ha sido el punto debil de su chica.

-Shino, no nos mires con esa cara. No seas amargado, dijo Kiba riendo por lo bajo. Este solamente se quitó las gafas, no las necesitaba cuando estaba con ellos. Con su mano derecha giró a Hinata para tener su cara delante. El sabia controlarse a diferecia de Kiba. Le dio unos cuantos tiernos besos por toda la cara. Hinata se relajó y cero sus ojos. Esa medicina era muy fuerte y daba somnolencia casi instantánea. Shino se levanto de su lado y Kiba la tapo con una manta negra que encontró en la habitacion.

-Necesitamos un baño camarada.

-Quien va primero? Mejor juntos, no?

-Vamos, dijo Shino, cual se habia quitado toda la ropa. Kiba, este ventanal me da mala espina. Cierra las cortinas.

-Si alguien vio algo..

-Estos cristales no dejan ver lo que pasa en el interior, solamnete me molestan a mí. Tienes algo del cual preocuparte?

-No..

-Entonces?

-Quiero protegerla..

Shino sabía el miedo que tenía Kiba. Que el mundo se enterase de lo suyo, que el clan Hyuga les arrebatase lo mas que amaban en ese mundo, a su princesa, Hinata. Aveces no podia dormir por esos pensamientos, otras veces tenía pesadillas como ellos no podían hacer nada para impedir que Hinata fuese sellada por el clan Hyuga delante de sus ojos. Pero ese miedo lo ayudo a entender que necesitaba hacerse mas fuerte y por eso eligió el camino Ambu. Había matado tanta gente que había perdido el número, al igual que sus amantes. Siempre estaba alerta. Eran fuertes, pero sus clanes los tenían enjaulados.

-No te preocupes. Mis insectos no han sentido la presecia de nadie. Ademas, Akamaru tampoco esta alerta.

-Tienes razón. Si veo mas eso abdominales tuyos me derrito amigo.

Shino mostró una de sus sonrisas mas cínica que tenía, nunca entendió el afán de Kiba y Hinata de hacerle cumplidos, pero les agradecía.

* * *

Unos golpes no tan sutiles la hicieron despertarse. Abrió sus ojos con pereza, no le apetecía salirse de los brazos de Kiba y Shino. Se sentía tan bien. Estos también se habían despertado y no parecerían para nada felices de levantarse, porque la abrazaron mas fuerte. Los golpes ya se oían mas fuerte, dándoles de entender que esa persona no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-Deberia ver que es...

-No te preocupas Hime.. Voy yo. Kiba haste el dormido en el suelo.

Este solamente se quejó porque tenía que separarse de Hinata, le habia hecho tanta falta en esa misión. De malas cogió dos cogines y se dispuso a hacerse el dormido en el suelo al lado de Akamaru.

Shino prendió la luz, y se puso la gafas que Kiba le habia tendió, al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta. Shino se sorprendió por el abrazo que recibió por parte de Naruto, que estaba un poco pasado de copas y seguramente era destinado a otra persona. Se quedo rígido, lo quería mandar lejos. Solamente unas cuantas personas se podían permitir ese tipo de afecto con el y Naruto no era uno de ellos.

-Hinaaa-chaaan, no vinissste a bebeeer con nosotrosssss...

-Naruto-san, me puedes dejar de abrazar? Es incómodo y innecesario.

-Queee?! Ssshino-ssaan... Pero que?

Shino levantó una ceja. Parecía que Naruto se había quitado la borrachera muy rápido por culpa de la sorpresa. Sabía que este empezó a mirar a Hinata con otros ojos desde un tiempo, sus insectos lo sentía. Ellos confiaban en Hinata y sabían que ella los habia regalado todo su ser en aquella mision cuando se confensaron sin previo aviso. En esa misión un cabron habia intentando aprovecharse de ella. Solamente lo que podía recuerdar de eso es el cuerpo sin vida de ese escoria y a Kiba en el mismo estado de enfado. Era hombre y sentia cuando alguien quería algo con su chica. Sus insectos se estaban molestando.

-Hemos vuelto de nuestra misión y nos apetecía reunirnos con vosotros, pero Hinata-chan tenía fiebre y nos quedemos a cuidarla.

-Aaa, dijo este rascandose la nuca. Yo..

Kiba se habia levanto y se puso al lado de Shino, aveces este último era un poco brusco cuando se trataba de chicos que intentaban ligar con Hinata delante de el.

-Naruto, hombre que tal? Habla mas bajo, no la despiertes..

-Ya.. Lo siente. Veo que está en buenas manos. Nos vemos mañana.

Este salió apresurado y cero la puerta detras de el. Se quedaron quetos hasta que las pisadas de este ya no se sentian.

-Chicos.. vuelvan el la cama.

Hinata se incorporo en la cama, su kimono estaba medio abierto, el obi estaba desecho y su pelo revuelto le daba un toque inocente en contraste con la vestimenta. Los miraba con intensidad quitandose el kimono. Los dos sabían que significaba esa mirada.

-Hime.. Si nos mirás así sabes qué no nos vamos a detener...

-Quien os ha dicho que es necesario éso?

-Nos vas a matar amor..

* * *

.

Lime

.

* * *

Hinata solamnete les sonríe con pícara, se quita el obi ya desechó y tira el kimono al suelo. Shino fue el primero en reaccionar, tirando al lado su camisa y la tumbó de vuelta, besandola con anhelo. La atrajo mas hacia su persona, los senos de esta se aplastan sobre su pecho bien formado y consigue sacarle un gruñido un tanto animal. Kiba la abrazó por detras, dandole pequeños besos húmedos en todo su cuello.

-Vamos a aprovechar ese espejo...

-Pero mas tarde.

-Que chica mala puedes ser Hina..

-Nisiquiera nos dejaste quitarte el kimono..

-Por que tienes lencería tan provocadora? Seguramente te la vamos a romper..

Kiba le mordio el cuello, sus manos abrieron el sujetador y Shino se lo quito del todo. Deslizaro su manos hasta llegar a sus glúteos, pegándole mas a el para que sintiera todo lo que lo producía en el cuerpo.

-Y-yo a-ah..

Shino empezo un suave masaje con la mano en el seno izquierdo y su boca chupaba el otro, haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua.

-Shh.. Oh..

-Estas mojada..

Kiba le metió sin previo avisó un dedo por el ano y Shino en su, ya mojada, vagina. Eran lentos, les apetecia torturarla un poco. Muy pocas veces habian hecho el amor tranquilamente, lo suyo era rápido, duro y durante muchas horas. Parecía que estaban sincronizados. Shino dejo de lemerle el pecho para besarla con desesperación, le mordio el labio hasta que le dio la sangre.

-S-si..

-Dime Hime.. mas?

La chica no podia hablar y solamnete movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Pero ellos lo se iban a complacer con solo eso, oírla gemir era miel para sus orejas. Kiba le mordio el hombro, la estaba marcando, como siempre.

-No no no.. Tienes que decirlo educadamente.

-Chicos.. u-uh quiero mas.. po-por favor.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Hime.

Kiba metio otro dedo por su ano y Shino dos en su vagina. Sentía lo desesperada que estaba la chica para sentirlos dentro de ella, sus miembros palpitanban de dolor. Sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, por eso Shino se apoderó de sus labios, matando los gemidos o gritos en su garganta.

-Por favor..

-Por favor que Hime, preguntó Kiba mordiendo su oreja? Que necesitas?

-Os necesito dentro.. a-a los d-dos..

-Sigues igual de apretada como la primera vez amor...

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Kiba..

Hinata se dejó llevar en ese mar de emociones. Los dejo que le hiciera el amor, eran los mejores brazos en los que podia estar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Ya son las siete de la mañana..

-Estas cansada, Hime?

Hinata estaba sobre su pecho y el jugaba con su pelo. Kiba se habia quedado dormido hace muy poco.

-Si.. Pero estoy feliz! Y ese ruido?

Una muy molesta y aun borracha Ino entro en la habitacion, ella tenia las otras llaves que Gaara no podia encontrar. La chica solto la llave cuándo los vio a los 3 en la cama desnudos.

_-Tenia que imaginarmelo.._

Shino solamente puso su dedo índice sobre los labios, para que guardara silencio. Mando rápido un insecto que mordió a Ino. El veneno de este la dejo inconsciente al instante en el suelo y los sueños que iba a tener tenian que ser igual de surrealistas para que los olvidara a ellos y mas que estaba muy borracha.

-Shino, pobre Ino. Es la segunda vez que le haces éso.

-Es un veneno suave.

Kiba, cual se habia levantado alerta por el sonido de las llaves tocando en piso, y Hinata solamnete ríeron.

* * *

.

.

.

Reviews?


End file.
